When Love Takes Over
by those3littlewords
Summary: Post 1x13. With no one to turn to, Blair Waldorf ends up alone. At a bar. That’s when she met him. He seemed nice enough, so she accepted when he asked her to come upstairs to a private room with her, leading to something unspeakable. C/B.


**Description/Summary: **Post 1x13. With Serena out of town, Nate and Chuck rejecting her, Eleanor out of town on a business trip for a few weeks, Dorota taking a vacation, and the whole school hating her, Blair Waldorf felt as if she had no one to turn to, which leads her to a night of partying, drugs, and alcohol.

That's when she met him. He seemed nice enough, so she accepted when he asked her to come upstairs to a private room with her. Big mistake. Something unspeakable happens to her, and she goes to the one person who broke her heart the most: Chuck Bass.

Almost as if everything was forgiven and forgotten, Chuck didn't care about the past anymore. He still loved her, just as she loved him, though neither of them would ever admit it out loud. He saw the state she was in; the bruises, blood, scratches, scars. Nothing else mattered. He made it his duty to protect her from then on out, and to stand by her through anything…because when love takes over, that's what happens.

Rated M in some chapters, including part of chapter one.

**--**

**A/N:** I know there's quite a few CB fics about B being raped and what not, especially post 1x13, but I couldn't help it. Once an idea hits me, I get to writing. Especially, when I'm inspired. Anyway, enjoy! :')

--

**Warning:** Rape, and mature language.

--

He pressed her forcefully against the wall. No matter how hard she tried to push him off of her, she couldn't; he was too strong. "Get off of me!"

He didn't listen to her, and continued.

"Help!" she screamed as loud as she could, praying someone – anyone – would hear her.

Luke grinned. "Can't you see, bitch? No one can hear you. You're all mine." He roughly slid a hand over her panties. "You're all mine," he said once more.

That was all she remembered before everything became black.

--

_She downed another shot. She'd lost Nate, her queen B status, Chuck, her 'friends'…everything._

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here, all alone at the bar?" a voice asked from behind her.

Blair simply answered, "Drinking. That's what the 'pretty girl all alone at the bar' is doing."

The man smirked at her. "Can a gentleman buy this pretty girl a drink?"

She stared at him and chuckled. "Gentleman? I highly doubt that."

"Fine; can a guy buy this pretty lady a drink?" he corrected himself.

Blair turned to look at him again. "I think this pretty lady would love that."

He smirked, and took out a his wallet.

--

Blair opened her eyes, her body aching all over.

She tried to take a look at her surroundings, but her body wouldn't allow it. It hurt too much to move.

Blinking a few times, and groaning in pain, Blair sat herself up in the bed. Slowly getting off the bed, she was overcome by dizziness and an excruciating pain. She walked over to the mirror, tears welling up in her eyes. Her face was pale, and her cheekbone almost black. Finally, she let the tears fall freely. Her arms and wrists were almost purple, her back had scratch marks all the way to the back of her neck, and hickeys were all over her collarbone.

She could still hear music playing downstairs, which means she couldn't have been out for long. Putting her jacket and shoes on, she rushed out of the building, and hailed a cab.

--

There was a soft knock at the door.

Chuck set his glass of scotch down and opened the door.

"Blair?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked up at him. "Chuck," she said weakly, a sob escaping her mouth.

"Fuck, Blair. What the hell happened?!" He let her into the suite and helped her take a seat on the sofa. It was as if the events of the past week hadn't happened. All the anger he had felt, all the sadness…they were replaced with fear, worry, concern…and love – the love he had felt towards her before she went back running to Nate. Hell, he still loved her even after that.

"I…I was stupid…I can't believe I trusted him," she continued to sob.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back softly. "Shhh, tell me what happened."

"He…he raped me," she sobbed once more.

"Blair, we have to call the police…a hospital…"

She shook her head. "No; please, we can't. They'll call my mom, and…and I don't want that, Chuck. Please…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Blair…"

"Please," she begged him.

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"Blair, you don't need to apologize. If someone needs to apologize it's the fucking asshole who did this to you."

She cut him off. "No, Chuck…I mean, I'm sorry for everything." Tears threatened to escape the corners of her eyes. "I was horrible to you, and a major bitch, and…and…"

"Shhh, baby, it's okay…and you shouldn't be sorry. I should; I said awful things to you…things I shouldn't have said."

Blair looked up at him and smiled, one more tear falling down her cheek. Chuck stared back at her, a genuine smile – of love – forming on his face.

They leaned towards each other, their lips meeting, tongues intertwining. Their kiss was one of passion, and tenderness. Not of lust, or just a 'friends with benefits' one, but of pure, true love.

Blair pulled away, wincing.

"I'm sorry," Chuck apologized immediately.

She shook her head. "No, it's not your fault," she explained, rubbing her arms, and wincing once more.

"Blair, you need a doctor," he said softly.

"No…I'm fine…"

"You're not fine, Blair; you were fucking raped! You need to go to a hospital…or let me call a doctor or something…Please," he added weakly at the end.

Tears started to well in her eyes again. "Okay," she whispered, nodding.

"Okay?"

She looked up at him. "Okay."

He took his phone out and dialed a number. "Um, good evening, sir…this is Chuck Bass…"

"Ah, Charles, good to hear from you again," the man on the other line greeted him.

"Yes…well, Dr. Palanskie, is it possible for you to come over to the Palace…tonight?"

"Of course, Charles, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…it's a friend of mine…she was…raped…and she doesn't want to call the police or go to a hospital."

"Dear Lord," the doctor replied, "I'm on my way, Charles. Tell your girlfriend not to move too much."

He hung up before Chuck could explain that Blair wasn't his girlfriend. Not yet, anyway.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Doctor Matthew Palanskie knocked on the door of suite 1812.

Chuck answered the door, and let him in.

"Where is she?"

Chuck turned to look at the sofa.

"Name?"

"Um, Blair…Blair Waldorf."

Dr. Palanskie nodded and walked over to the broken girl. "Ms. Waldorf?"

Blair looked up at him.

"I brought my assistant with me…" he explained pointing towards the door, as a young woman, about in her late 20s stepped into the suite, "I'm going to need you to go with her into the other room and undress…so that she can examine you."

She nodded and the nurse helped her up and into the other room, closing the door behind them.

--

Ten minutes passed, and finally, the nurse stepped out of the room.

"She'll be fine; she just needs a lot of rest…and some pain medicine. Ms. Waldorf has a lot of bruises and scratches all over her entire body, which should heal in a few days. The more serious wounds I've treated already, but they'll probably take longer to heal. Other then that, she'll be a-okay in no time."

"Thank you, Rachel." The doctor thanked her, standing up. "Well, Charles, if there's anything else you need you just give either one of us a call – no hesitation."

Chuck shook his hand gratefully. "Thank you, Doctor."

Rachel and Matthew gathered their things and left the hotel.

**TBC.**


End file.
